


Legal Moves

by Eldritch



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hikaru, I'm only trying to help. Don't ignore my advice!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Moves

Making out with Touya should have been distracting enough, Hikaru thought. After all, insistent lips against his own and a handful of silky black hair were enough to keep him from thinking about the fact that there were go stones digging into his back and knowing his luck, his mother would be upstairs any minute now to ask him about the strange noises coming from his room. So, really, the press of the other boy's body against his own should have been enough to keep out Sai's voice.

But it _wasn't_.

"You're too much on the defensive, Hikaru!" Sai insisted, peering down at the two boys with a concerned look on his face. "Sex is like go! You have to achieve a _balance_."

Hikaru made a growling noise into the kiss, which Touya must have taken as encouragement to do that thing with his tongue again, because he did. And, okay, Hikaru couldn't complain about that, because it really was nice, but that wasn't the point.

"Hikaruuuuuuu," Sai whined. He brought his sleeve up to his mouth. "Hikaru, I'm only trying to help. Don't ignore my advice!"

For a single, horrible moment, Hikaru thought that it wasn't surprising that Sai had made enemies during his short lifetime. But then Touya bit down and that was finally, _finally_ enough to drown out the ghost's wailings.


End file.
